Alice story
by Liam Sanders
Summary: When I was younger I loved hearing fairy tales and once upon a time stories. I also loved the book of Grimms grimmest my brother had gotten me. Since I was little I’ve always looked for different versions of the classic fairy tales I was told. Th


When I was younger I loved hearing fairy tales and once upon a time stories. I also loved the picture book of Grimms grimmest my brother had gotten me. Since I was little I've always looked for different versions of the classic fairy tales I was told. This inspired me to write a different version of Alice in wonderland, so here it is. It has no name yet , but I am open to suggestions.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a nice spring day. Flowers were just starting to bloom in the garden and the air was turning sweet with the scent of new awakenings. Of course to one girl it might as well have been the middle of winter. This girl was of course, Alice.

Alice lay curled in her covers reading the book Jane Eyre by Charlotte Bronte. She was completely lost to the world around her until a sharp knock at her bedroom door interrupted her thoughts.

"Alice, if you don't get ready now we shall be late" Her mother said popping her head in and out with a stern look. Alice sighed heavily putting her book down and getting off her bed as her door was once more shut tight.

"Do this Alice, do that" She said to her self as she got into a blue summer dress her mother had bought her the week before.

"There always telling me to do things you know" She continued turning to her little black cat she had given the name Jinx to.

"What if I don't want to do the things they want me to do? I rather be left alone to my books and such then be always told what work to do." She huffed picking up her hair brush and sweeping it through her long blond hair. She stared some what angrily into her mirror, her soft blue eyes returning her gaze. Jinx gave a small meow then yawned and closed her eyes lazily.

"Well aren't you a lucky cat? You get to sleep in the sun and worry of nothing all day" Alice said, her mood getting worse. She looked from the cat on her bed to the one in the mirror then froze stiff. While the cat laying on her bed was curled up as if to return to its nap any moment, the one in the mirror was sitting up and staring at her. Alice nearly let out a scream when the cat in the mirror started to speak.

"You know its not all as fun as it seems, only being able to sleep and chase the odd creature all day while you humans get to go out and have your fun and your friends." The mirror cat said.

"No I suppose being cooped up isn't much more fun, is it?" Alice replied, getting over her initial shock. She rather thought her self to be going insane in fact, though was that a very insane thought in the first place? Did insane people know of insanity to begin with? Or was it sanity they knew not of? It didn't much matter know as the mirror cat began to speak again.

"Just now you were getting ready to leave me here again, weren't you?" The mirror cat asked.

"Oh but I have no choice" Alice said with a sigh, "Mother always makes me go out with her."

"That is where you are wrong, dear Alice. You do have a choice" The mirror cat said as the form of a smile came slightly to its lips.

"And what choice is that?" Alice asked, feeling a bit wary of the cats smile.

"You can go with your mother and abandon me here again like every day, or you can come with me."

"But you are just on my bed" Alice stated.

"Am I?" The mirror cat asked.

Alice turned away from the mirror to see that, in fact, Jinx was gone from her bed. Alice turned back to the mirror cat, "How do I go with you?" She asked curiously.

"Just crawl in of course. Yes that's it! First one hand, then the other, lean in more. Now you first knee and second and both your feet" The mirror cat instructed, its smile growing bigger and bigger until it was almost grotesque to look at as it watched Alice tumble very far down into the blackness of the mirror.

"Oh dear" said the mirror cat in a sing-song voice, its smile still growing a bit. "What ever shall we do about that?"


End file.
